Sai
|Zdjęcie=Sai.png;Część II Sai epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=サイ |Rōmaji=Sai |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Satoshi Hino |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strony 76-79 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=25 Listopada |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 2=17 |Wzrost część 2=172,1 cm |Wzrost the last=176 cm |Waga część 2=53,3 kg |Ranga część 2=ANBU |Ranga the last=Chūbu |Zajęcie=Nadzorujący przebieg egzaminu na Chūnina, Nauczyciel w Akademii~~Tylko Anime |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=012420 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=9 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=10 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna 7, Oddział Ośmiu Osób, Drużyna Poszukująca Orochimaru~~Tylko Anime, Grupa Infiltracji i Rekonesansu, Dywizja Ataku z Zaskoczenia, Drużyna Ratunkowa Hanabi~~Tylko Film, Ino–Saku–Sai~~Tylko Powieść, Drużyna 25~~Tylko Anime, |Klan=Klan Yamanaka, |Rodzina=Shin~Przybrany Brat, Ino Yamanaka~Żona, |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=281 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=32 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 2 |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest chūbu z klanu Yamanaka z Konohagakure. Przed tym, należał do organizacji ANBU, Korzenia. Zgodnie ze standardowym treningiem członków Korzenia, Sai został uwarunkowany do pozbycia się wszystkich swoich emocji, co w dużej mierze miało wpływ na jego problemy z nawiązywaniem relacji z innymi ludźmi. Kiedy został przydzielony do Drużyny Kakashiego jako zamiennik kryminalisty Sasuke Uchihy, Sai zaczął uczyć się więcej na temat ludzkich uczuć, próbując zdobyć własną osobowość i tożsamość poprzez stworzenie autentycznych więzi oraz odzyskać emocje, których uczono go tłumić. Przeszłość thumb|left|Sai jako dziecko. Podobnie jak inni członkowie Korzenia ANBU, jest postacią tajemniczą. Kiedy był mały został wcielony do rdzenia ANBU, w celu wyuczenia na maszynę do zabijania. Danzō pozbawił go emocji poprzez specjalny trening pod jego okiem. Na początku pobytu w ANBU zaprzyjaźnił się z inną sierotą, którą był Shin. Myślał o nim jak o bracie. Sai to utalentowany artysta, narysował książkę, której głównymi bohaterami są on i jego przybrany brat. Pokonują oni swoich przeciwników, aż do spotkania na środku książki. W następnych latach jego brat zachorował, a później zmarł. Sai nie wiedział jakie emocje powinien czuć z powodu śmierci Shina. Otrzymywał on wiele misji wysokich rang. Do jego ofiar należało wiele osób spoza wioski, które były problemem dla Konohy. Danzō, bacznie obserwując Saia, był pod wrażeniem jego niezwykłych umiejętności. Zauważył też, że Sai jest najlepszym ninja swojego pokolenia. Osobowość Sai jest typowym członkiem Korzenia ANBU, który został poddany specjalnemu treningowi zabijającemu uczucia. Najważniejszą osobą był dla niego adoptowany brat Shin, który zawsze go rozumiał i wiedział, jak mu pomóc. W miarę, jak przebywa w Drużynie 7, zaczyna interesować się uczuciami. By je poznać, czyta różne książki na ich temat oraz pyta przyjaciół o poszczególne uczucia i emocje. Bardzo się stara, by zostać zaakceptowanym, czego skutkiem jest to, że staje się ważnym członkiem drużyny, a zarazem dobrym przyjacielem Sakury i Naruto, mimo że czasem wprowadza kompanów w zdenerwowanie. Sai chce zastąpić Sasuke w Drużynie 7, kiedy dowiaduje się jak ważny był członek klanu Uchiha dla pozostałych członków drużyny. Wygląd Sai full2.png|Sai w II części. Sai - Allied Shinobi Forces.png|Sai w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Sai - The Last.png|Sai w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Sai Boruto Series.png|Sai w Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Sai posiada krótkie, proste czarne włosy i ciemne oczy, które kontrastują z jego półprzejrzystą, bladą skórą. Często jest widziany nosząc mały plecak zawierający w sobie jego pędzel, zwoje oraz atrament ninja. Nosi krótką, czarno-szarą kurtkę z czerwonymi pasami — co jest prawdopodobnie znakiem jego oddania organizacji Korzenia. Nosi także tantō bez szpica na swoich plecach. Reszta jego ubioru składa się z koszulki z wysokim kołnierzem, sięgającej do brzucha, czarnych spodni, sandałów shinobi oraz rękawiczek z odsłoniętymi kciukami i palcami wskazującymi, co zapewne ma związek z ułatwieniem mu wykonywania swoich technik z użyciem atramentu i pędzla. Będąc widzianym po raz pierwszy z Drużyną Kakashiego, jego kurtka posiadała krótszy lewy rękaw oraz dłuższy prawy. Posiadał przeklętą pieczęć Danzō na swoim języku do czasów śmierci Danzō, co spowodowało jej zniknięcie. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura i Ino Yamanaka uważają, że jest fizycznie podobny do Sasuke, pomimo jego krótszych włosów i bledszej karnacji. Nie przebywając na misjach, Sai nosi codzienny strój składający się z koszulki na długi rękaw z wysokim kołnierzem, pasujących spodni i jego standardowych sandałów shinobi. Ten strój został po raz pierwszy przedstawiony jako fioletowy, a później jako granatowy. Nie nosi do niego swojego ochraniacza na głowę ani rękawiczek. Dwa lata po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, jego włosy stały się dłuższe, a jego grzywka zaczęła okalać jego twarz. Noszony przez niego strój jest podobny do wcześniejszego, z wyjątkiem dłuższych rękawów jego bluzki, które są kompletnie czarne, a jego sandały shinobi sięgają powyżej jego łydek. Posiada także duży zwój przywiązany z tyłu jego pleców. Dekadę po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, kurtka Saia jest wystarczająco długa, aby zakryć cały jego brzuch, posiadająca również długie rękawy. Nadal nosi duży zwój z tyłu swoich pleców i długie sandały, lecz jego spodnie są nieco inne. Umiejętności Jako członek Korzenia, Sai jest bardzo zdolnym i wykwalifikowanym ninja oraz, zdaniem Danzō, najsilniejszym shinobi w całej jego organizacji. Danzō był przekonany o tym, że umiejętności Saia są na tyle wysokie, aby mógł w pojedynkę zabić Sasuke. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Sai jest w stanie używać Uwolnienia Ziemi, aby móc ukryć się pod ziemią, bez naruszania jej powierzchni. Potrafi także kontrolować żywioły Ognia, Wody i Yang. Atramentowe Techniki .]] Najbardziej widocznym talentem Saia są jego umiejętności malarskie (sam mówi o tym, że narysował tysiące przeróżnych rysunków). Pomimo ogromnej ilości różnych rysunków, Sai jeszcze żadnej ze swoich prac nie nadał tytułu, co można tłumaczyć jego brakiem emocji. To właśnie jego hobby stało się podstawą do stylu walki, na potrzeby którego stworzył własną technikę, Chōjū Giga. Do wykonania techniki Chōjū Giga niezbędny jest sprzęt malarski, dlatego Sai zawsze ma przy sobie rolkę specjalnego zwoju, na którym maluje i pędzel. Mimo że w zwoju Saia jest ukryte miejsce, z którego czerpie atrament, zawsze nosi zapasową butelkę. Dużą zaletą tej techniki jest to, że użytkownik jest w stanie malować na zwoju, a drugą odpierać ataki wroga. Nigdy nie było widać, aby Sai do malowania używał czegoś innego niż atramentu, ponieważ, jak twierdzi, atrament najlepiej się do tego nadaje. Poprzez wprowadzenie danej ilości czakry do atramentu, Sai jest w stanie pobudzić swoje rysunki do życia tak, aby mogły „wyskoczyć” na drugą powierzchnię zwoju i walczyć. Od wielkości i możliwości rysunków Saia zależna jest ilość wprowadzonej czakry do atramentu. Mogą one przybrać ludzkie rozmiary (podobnie jak wyroby Deidary). Sai rysuje zwykle ogromne ptaki, na których lata i atakuje z dalekiego dystansu, oraz lwio-podobne stwory do wzmocnienia swojej ofensywy i defensywy. Tworzy również węże do unieruchamiania przeciwników i myszy do szpiegowania oraz przesyłania informacji. Sai potrafi tworzyć klony, co jest bardzo przydatne przy rozpoznaniu terenu. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi był w stanie stworzyć , których siła wystarczyła, aby mogli łatwo rozbić wybuchowego ptaka Deidary. Za pomocą swojego atramentu, Sai może tworzyć wybuchowe notki. Dzięki umieszczaniu ich we wnętrzu swoich rysunków, chłopak może skutecznie bombardować nimi wrogów z powietrza. Fūinjutsu Według Kakashiego Sai jest jednym z najbardziej cenionych żołnierzy Danzō, a jego trening opierał się również na fūinjutsu. Jego technika pieczętująca pozwala mu na chwytanie danego przedmiotu lub osoby za pomocą dużego atramentowego tygrysa, a następnie na zapieczętowanie go w specjalnym zwoju. Jednakże jutsu to wymaga dużo czasu do przygotowania, więc Sai potrzebuje do jej wykonania wsparcia, które będzie go bronić. Sprawność Fizyczna Mimo że to nie jest jego specjalność, Sai jest również biegły w taijutsu. Był w stanie z łatwością zablokować atak Naruto jedną ręką, drugą trzymając swój zwój i perfekcyjnie zaatakować Yamato podczas treningu. Mógł z łatwością poradzić sobie z atakami Kabuto oraz szybko zablokować atak Sasuke (jak ten ostatni stwierdził, w sposób najbardziej właściwy). Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi był w stanie złamać bark Shin zwykłym kopnięciem. Jest również dobrze wyszkolony w technikach teleportacyjnych, co zadziwia nawet bardzo uzdolnionych shinobi. Jako członek ANBU, Sai przeważnie używa Tantō. Statystyki Część II Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Pojawienie się Trójogoniastego Misja Pogoni za Itachim Przeznaczona Walka Pomiędzy Braćmi Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Atak Paina Szczyt Pięciu Kage Wątek Mocy Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Jako członek ANBU, Sai zwraca się do Kakashiego jako swojego "senpaia" z powodu wyrazów szacunku. * Pomiędzy końcem wydarzeń z Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi a wydarzeniami z The Last: Naruto the Movie, Sai awansował z rangi "ANBU" na . Obecnie, nie wiadomo co dokładnie zawiera ta zmiana. * W anime, odpowiednik Saia w śnie Mugen Tsukuyomi, nadal był członkiem Korzenia i jednym z jego najlepszych członków, wraz z Yūgao Uzuki, Hayate Gekkō i Anko Mitarashi. Nosił standardowy uniform ANBU, włączając w to czarny płaszcz z kapturem i maskę z abstrakcyjnym i symetrycznym designem. * Sai jest jedyną męską postacią w serii, która przyjęła nazwisko swojej narzeczonej po ślubie. * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby to rysowanie i kaligrafia. ** Chciałby walczyć z Kakashim Hatake. ** Ulubionym słowem Saia jest: . ** Ulubioną potrawą Saia jest momen tofu podczas, gdy nie przepada za mitarashi dango. ** Sai posiada szczerą, uległą i pokorną osobowość. Cytaty * (Do Naruto) * (Do Sakury) * (Do Sakury) * (Do Sakury) * (Do Sasuke) * (Na temat Sasuke) * (Do swojej drużyny) * (Do swojej drużyny na temat swojego przybranego brata) * (Do swojej drużyny na temat obrazu w książce) * (Do Kabuto) * (Po ukończeniu książki z obrazami) * (Do Sakury) * (Do samego siebie) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU